The Memories
by Bluestars14
Summary: Kylee est une jeune fille qui a perdu la mémoire. Elle semble avoir un lien avec la famille Hale. Sa mémoire, va-t-elle la retrouver. Elle va venir a Beacon hills sans ce rendre compte de ce qu'il l'attends !
1. Prologue !

_**Hello tout le monde alors voila je vous présente mon prologue de ma première fiction **_

**_Première_**_** fiction sur le Thème de Teen Wolf Voila mon **_

_**Prologue **_

_Ma mémoire, je n'arrive plus a savoir. Pourquoi tout le monde arrive a parler de son enfance et pas moi. Pourquoi je me sens différente des autres en en me souvenant pas de mon passé. Je fais des cauchemars, je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle peuvent signifier. Pourquoi tous c'est cauchemars et qui est ce garçons dans mes rêves. Je me sens légère, je sens quelque chose qui m'enveloppe. _

_C'est un liquides froid, je suis allongée il ne me laisse que le visage de libre, je coule le visage est envelopper. Je disparais dans les profondeurs, de l'eau. Je me réveille allonger sur mon lits dans des draps mouillés par la sueurs. J'ai mal a la tête encore un souvenirs dont je m'en rappelle pas! Bientôt ce ne seras plus le cas. _

Voila si vous voulez lire le premier chapitre il suffit de me laisser assez de review et je vous le posterais bientôt ! =)

Je débute tout juste sur les écrits, alors soyer indulgent pour un début !

Merci d'avance.


	2. Le départ

Le vent souffle, les feuilles danse sur la rue de Californie en symbiose, la lumière des phares qui illumine les rues. Le bruit des pas, des paroles, des discutions. Des maisons mitoyenne forme un quartier. Ce quartier ou j'habite, des enfants joue dehors, des ados écoute du rap ils jouent au baskets. D'autres reste chez eux, il ne sorte pas, ou observe depuis leurs fenêtre. Mes parents ne sont pas là, mon père travail dans la police, il est pratiquement toujours absent. Ma mère est directrice d'une grande entreprise d'architecte, toujours en déplacement. Ils ne rentrent que tard le soir. Une seule personne normale dans cette famille, c'est moi, Kylee. Je suis une fille super cool, je suis plutôt grande 1,65m je suis brune presque noir, des yeux Marrons presque noir. Je me sens très seule, mes seuls amis qui m'accepte tels que je suis sont Miliana et Miguel, je vais devoir les quitter pour habiter Beacon hills.

J'ai de la famille là bas, normalement, je ne serais pas loin de la maison du shérif de la ville .Il a un fils unique, ils vivent seul à ce que m'ont dit mes parents. Enfin, je ne verrais plus mes amis, ça va faire bizarre. Ils vont me manquer c'est super dure, je ne sais pas comment leurs annoncer. C'est pour ça que je suis dans ma chambre, seule avec ma musique à réfléchir. Je sens l'angoisse, peut être devrais-je écrire leur écrire une lettre? Des feuilles traînent sur mon bureau, avec le croquis d'un visage que je ne connais pas, il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai su que j'allais partir, j'ai eu comme des flashs, j'avais l'impression qu'on étais amis tout les deux,qu'on se connaissais bien. J'attrape une des feuilles en commence à écrire.

Chère Miliana et Miguel

je vous écrit cette courte lettre pour vous dire que je vais devoir partir quelques temps. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vous reverrai, ça me ferait trop mal de vous le dire en face. Sa serait trop dur pour moi comme pour vous.

Bisous je vous aimes beaucoup, vous allez me manquer

Kylee

Je replia la lettre et l'a mis dans une enveloppe. Je la dépossa sur mon bureau, et me replongea dans ma musique, cela me détendais. Les yeux fixer au plafond, , j'écoutais les paroles de la chanson. Mais est ce qu'ils seront toujours la ? Est le fils du shérif il s'appelle comment? Est Physiquement il ressemble a quoi? Mon père et ma mère m'ont dit qu'ils irais voir le shérif Stilinski avant de s'arrêter à la maison. Du bruit ce fît entendre en bas, ma mère était rentrée.

Je descendis lui faire la bise. On c'est fait un repas toute les deux, mon père avait déjà manger au poste de police avec ses ancien collègue. Je suis remontée pour aller dormir, demain était mon dernier jour au lycée, un dernier jour avec mes amis. Ensuite je quitterais cette maison et ma vie d'ici pour Beacon Hills.

Le réveille ce fît dure, je n'avais pas le moral ce matin. Je pris une douche et m'habilla convenablement pour un dernier jour de cours. vêtu d'un jeans bleu clair et un d'un haut assez décolleter avec une veste en cuir noir, je pris mon petit déjeuner accompagnée d'un jus de fruit. Les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans les oreilles, je pris le chemin de l'école pendant que ma mère s'occupais des dernières choses à réglés avant de partir. J'ai pris mes affaires ainsi que l'enveloppe.

Je marchais dans la rue je me dirigeais vers mon arrêt de bus. Je monta dans le bus et me plaça au fond. Je me sens toujours bien au fond sans personne pour me déranger. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, je voyais les paysages des villes changer, ces villes que je ne reverrai plus avant longtemps. Les immeubles haut de plusieurs étages, les magasins, certain sont fermés dans le noir ,d'autres sont ouvert avec la lumière des vitrines et des lampadaires. Pour ensuite passer dans une petite forêt à côté du lycée.

On arrive au lycée, la sonnerie qui annonçais les cours n'allais pas tarder à retentir, je descendis du bus. L'air frais caressais chaque parcelles de mon visage, et faisais voler mes cheveux au vent. Tout le monde ce dirigeais vers le fond pour accéder aux salles de classe. Miliana et Miguel n'était pas là, du moins je ne l'ai voyais pas. J'arrive dans ma salle de cours malgré que ça soit la fin de l'année. Dans quelques heures ça sera les vacances d'été. Les professeurs ne sont pas tous là. Aujourd'hui , j'avais l'impression que Miliana et Miguel m'évitais, mais ce fut peut être bon signe pour moi , pour ne pas pleurer et être triste avant de partir pour Beacon hills . Mais les heures passais tellement vite.

Le temps s'accélère quand on ne veux pas partir. La mâtiné a commencer avec Dessin, ensuite des films a regarder. On en avait parler en milieu ou début d'année. Le midi la cafétéria était quasiment vide. Le plateau dans mes mains je me dirigea vers une table est mangea tranquillement. Je salua les dames de service, et leur dire au revoir. Je leur avais annoncé mon départ. J'aimais bien discuter avec elle de temps en temps. Le temps semblais long, j'attendais avec un livre a la main que la sonnerie retentisse. L'après midi passa plus vite que la mâtiné. On est déjà en milieu d'après midi, je suis en musique. Le professeur parlait avec un de ses collègues de travail, pendant que les élèves discutais entre eux . Mais juste avant que sa sonne, je vis le temps ce changer en de gros nuages noir arriver. C'était prévue pour ce soir pourtant, mais apparemment sa allais arriver plus tôt que prévue. Les personnes dans la cours commençais à courir, certain arrivais à rentrer avant d'être mouillées . Le vent qui souffle dehors, le bruit des feuilles qui se frotte entre elle, les lumières continue toujours d'illuminé les rues sur les trottoirs, c'est comme des miroirs. On voit les lumières partout, les commerces sont tous ouvert.

Le bus arrive, je suis la dernière. Je monte, je passe le bonjour au chauffeur. Je me dirige vers le fond du bus, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps . Le bus arrive à destination, je me lève de mon siège et me dirige vers la sorti. Descendant de l'arrêt de bus, je marche sous la pluie qui tombe fortement. La musique sur mon Ipod m'inonde l'esprit, sa me donne un peu de réconfort. Elle m'encourage a rentrer chez moi, sous la pluie de Californie. C'est rare qu'il pleuvent autant ici. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour mon départ qui cause ce changement de météo. Sa ressemblerai à ça si sa représentais mes sentiments, du moins ceux que je ressens à ce moment même.

Je continue de marcher sur le trottoir. Mes pieds sont mouillés, mon corps commence à se refroidir par ce vent qui souffle. J'arrive prés de chez moi par le jardin. Je passe par le chemin, pour arriver à la porte d'entrée principale. La maison est vide, plus aucuns souvenirs. Je monte dans ma chambre qui est presque vide, avec encore quelques meubles qu'on laisse ici. Il ne reste plus que mes valises à prendre. Tout le reste de la maison est comme vidé sauf quelque meublent qui ne quitte pas cette maison. Encore quelques photos que ma mère décroche. Je suis encore en haut, ma mère ayant signer les papiers en début d'après midi pour qu'il puisse partir à Beacon hills. Je prend mes valises et me dirige vers la voiture de mes parents. Il ferme la porte avant d'arriver eux aussi dans la voiture.

C'est ici que je prend un nouveau départ. En arrivant je vais devoir tout recommencer .

Pendant tout le voyage il y avais pas eu un bruit, je me trouvais dans mon siège a l'arrière seule. Il n'y avait que le bruit du moteur et du vent qui frottais la carrosserie de la voiture. Ma mère c'était endormi dans la voiture, pendant que mon père conduisais. Je regardai le paysage que je verrai tout les jours dorénavant. Sa m'a pas l'air si mal que sa, en plus de ça la foret n'est pas loin. On voit une maison bien lumineuse malgré qu'il commence à faire nuit, Une maison a étages plutôt bien, mon père s'arrête devant cette maison. Il descend de la voiture, ma mère c'est réveiller et a vu où l'on se trouvait. Elle descendit en même temps que mon père .Ils discutèrent ensemble, je voyait qu' il regardait dans ma direction . Je descends de la voiture, je n'est pas entendu ce qu'il se disait .Avec mes parent il y avait quelqu'un, un homme plutôt grand, un peut âgé, il porté un uniforme comme un policier de la ville.

Mais il avait un grade supérieur, il souria en me voyant, pourquoi ? Je ne le connaissais même pas . Et je vis quelqu'un à l'intérieur .

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mick c'est mon fils que tu as vu dans la maison il doit avoir ton âges. Me dit-il.

- Ha je me présente kylee , je vais être au lycée je suppose votre fils y est aussi ?

- Stiles! appela Mick. Son fils arriva,

il était plutôt grand, cheveux châtain clair, ni trop cour ni trop long. plutôt bien habiller, il portait un jeans avec une chemise a carreau et un tee shirt blanc en dessous. Il a un beau sourire . Il me regarda, plutôt content . Il raccrocha son téléphone.

- Oui papa ! Répondit il à son père.

-Je te présente une futur camarade de classe.

- Salut.

-Salut moi c'est kylee, je vais être au même lycée que toi en dernière année. Peut être dans les même cours lui dit-je avec un beau sourire.

- Moi c'est Stiles !

Les parents eux se déplaçèrent de façons à se diriger vers l'intérieur , apparemment ils voulaient nous laisser seul . On se regarda jusqu'a ce que je m'assoie sur le porche avec la lune et les étoiles qui illuminais le ciel. Stiles qui me regardait s'assis à son tour. …

- Alors comme sa tu va être au même lycée que moi, tu te débrouille bien ou pas en cours ?

- Oui je me débrouille plutôt pas mal du tout … Je t'ai pas déranger tout a l'heure j'espère au téléphone .

- Hein … ha non t'inquiète pas j'étais avec mon meilleur amis et puis il était occupée .

- Ha ... avec une amie je suppose Ouai tu a raison il était avec une amie comment tu le sais ?

- Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix , je me trompe .Tu aime quelqu'un mais cette personne ne sens rend pas compte.

- Oui c'est vrai pendant un moment j'aimais quelqu'un, mais elle ne veux pas de moi. Mais pour lui c'est un peu compliqué. Moi je n'arrive pas a faire le premier pas ou du moins de lui faire comprendre. Mais bon c'est perdu d'avance, puis j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une amie qu'une petite amie.

- Peut être que tu la trouver et que tu t'en rend pas compte .

- ha bon tu crois ? me dit -il espérant que je lui réponde.

- Je pense que tu la trouver et que le temps soufflera et les nuages s'éparpilleront .

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte et bien sur avant que les parents n'arrivent, on séchangea nos numéro. Bien sur ils arrivent, j'arrive devant ma portière de la voiture et je reçoit un message :

Stiles

à Kylee

Slt dit moi est ce que sa te dérange si je viens avec scott demain te voir ^^

Kylee

à Stiles:

Slt non sa va pas me déranger, pas du tout. tu peux venir avec Scott je serais chez moi toute seule bonne nuit à demain.

Mon père avait repris la route de la maison, quelque minutes après on arriva .Les déménageurs avait déjà déposer les meubles et les lits en arrivant. Je vis mes carton,je chercher dans les carton mon linge, la pièce ou il y a avait mes affaires. Elle était belle ma nouvelle chambre. Mes parents avait tout prévue pour les meubles, il ne resterais plus que à déballer les cartons demain. On organisera les pièces demain. Je trouva ma couverture et parti m'endormir sur mon lit. Stiles m'envoya des messages jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La nuit continua demain seras un autres jours.

_**Voila le premier chapitre que je vous poste avec un petit peu d'attente pour la suite ! =) **_

_**J'espère que vous penserais a me poster des review pour me laisser vos idées sur ce premier chapitre poster j'aimes les Review avec peut être des critiques mais constructive Merci A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 Bientôt ! **_


	3. La première rencontre

**_Hello tout le monde alors je remercie ceux qui on laisser des reviews ! je vous poste le second chapitre de cette fictions !_**

**_Alors je voulais juste attendre un peux pour voir si il y aurait beaucoup de personne qui me laisseront des reviews _**

**_Mais peut être que en laissant un deuxième chapitre sa vous donneras une autre idée de la suite. _**

**_Une nouvelle journée pour Kylee comment va-t-elle ce passer d'après vous ? _**

**Une rencontre qui va la chambouler ! =) Bonne Lectures !**

Après mettre endormir sur mon matelas,je me réveille . Il était tôt ,les rayons du soleil frappe en plein sur ma fenêtre, je descends dans la salle a manger. Maman c'était levé tôt et avais déjà ranger les cartons, c'est incroyable ce quel a fait en à peine une demi-matinée. C'est vrai la maison avait déjà était emménager, nous étions la mais ils avaient déjà préparer. Les meubles et l'électroménager avait déjà était emmener chez nous. Il ne reste plus que les cartons a vidés pour que l'on puisse s'installer . Enfin elle m'avait laisser un mots sur la table:

**_Kylee_**

**_je suis partit faire des course pour la semaine, je reviens en milieu d'après midi il reste a manger dans le frigo pour la matinée et ce midi si tu as envie de manger ._**

**_Bisous xxx_**

Oki alors ma mère était partit, bon ba tanpis alors. J'ouvris mon placard en haut du plan de travail de la cuisine, pour me prendre un bols. Je commençait a préparer mon petit déj'. Je regarder le paysage que l'on avait de la baie vitrée du salon. En prenant mon petit déj', le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel avec les nuages qui font cache-cache. Après avoir fini,je monte dans ma chambre. je mis ma musique. ( Machin Gun Kelly – Invincible feat Ester Dean ) Je danse en rangeant mes cartons, pendant un bon moment. Mon portable vibre sur ma table de nuit.

**_[Stiles à Kylee]: cc on est prêt a partir chez toi ,scott et venu me cherche . On arrive dans quelque minutes ._**

Je lui répondit à son sms quand je me remets à faire le rangement, en même temps je me suis demander comment était scott. Je ne le connais pas , tout comme stiles d'ailleurs mais bon peut être que sa pourrait être de futur amis. Mais je suis pas présentable ! Je me dirigea dans la salle de bain pour arranger tout sa.

A un certaine endroit deux personne son dans une voiture, prenant le chemin pour aller dans une certaine maison. Un jeune homme regarder sont portable en attendant une réponse, qu'il ne recevait pas. Est ce fut Scott Le conducteur, qui conduis, le jeune à coter étant trop hyperactif et trop content pour conduire selon le meilleurs amis de celui-ci.

Avec scott on se dirige vers l'adresse qu'elle m'avait donner hier soir par texto. Elle m'avait peut parler d'elle, sur les texto que l'on c'est envoyer. Scott ce demander bien qui était celle a qui j'avais pas arrêter d'envoyer de message pendant tout la nuit. On arriva devant une maison normal, pas trop voyante . On descend de la voiture et on se dirige vers la porte . On sonne, on se demande si elle nous a entendu car on entendait pas de réponse. On entendait de la musique de l'extérieur une fenêtre devait être ouverte .

- Elle doit être a l'étage, tu crois pas? me dit mon meilleur amis

- Je pense qu'elle nous a pas entendu lui répondit-je, viens on monte .

- Stiles attends moi me dit scott . On arrivait à l'étage, toujours la musique dans la chambre .

Je m'était arranger en prenant une bonne douche vite fait. J'étais maintenant présentable. Je continuai a danser en continuant mon rangement de la chambre pendant cinq minute, jusqu'a ce que j'entends le bruit de la porte ,je me retourne il y a stiles et quelqu'un qu'il accompagner. Sur le moment j'ai lâcher mes feuilles sur la surprise .

- Désoler Kylee , on a du te surprendre. La porte n'était pas fermer et comme tu répondait pas, ba on savait que tu était là donc on est rentré.

- Ha d'accord … j'avais pas entendu désoler me dit kylee. T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave lui répondit-je .

Je ramasser mes dessin, et les déposa sur mon bureau et le gars qui accompagner stiles regarda mes dessin. Il prit une feuille en particulier, c'est comme si il était surpris de voir mes dessin .

- Kylee je te présente scott , c'est mon meilleur amis me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

Enchanté lui dit-je a son intention mais il fut plus aspirer par mon dessin que pour moi . Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne c'est esprit

- ha … désoler kylee enchanté … me dit-il

On se regarda un moment jusqu'a ce que l'un répondit par un sourire, pour continuer une super journée. On discuta pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre tout les trois. On à manger ensemble,dehors dans le jardin . On à rigoler les garçons m'ont aidait a réaménager ma chambre . Jusqu'en milieu d'après midi. On était assis sur le canapé tout les trois l'un sur l'autre pour rigoler quand scott reçus un appels, il allait un peu plus loin quand il a savait qui l'appeler. Avec Stiles on se demander qui pouvait bien l'appeler, mais il en profita pour me poser des questions:

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- De quoi tu parle stiles? tu veux parler de scott ?

- Ba oui je parle de scott tu ne le connaissais pas tu le trouve comment gentils … beau goss peut être

- ha ha morte de rire stiles , tu me passerais un interrogatoire ?

- Non mais je me pose des questions

Scott revenait donc on changer de sujets quand il arriva. Son coup de fils fut du rapide.

- vous voulez que l'on ce promene demain ?Leur demandait-je

- Heu demain je suis pris mais stiles peut venir avec toi si tu veux , avec des amis.

- Mais est ce que sa va pas la déranger, enfin Ils ne me connaisse pas !

- J'ai juste un bon sentiment … me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

j'ai l'impression que il chercher quelque chose mais quoi, je ne sais pas. Stiles le prit a part pour lui parler, de mon coter je me mis devant la bais vitrée du salon. Avec un paysage splendide de la vue de la ville avec la lune qui briller, c'était bientôt la pleine lune. Quand je vis quelqu'un,biensur je ne voyait rien de lui ni son visage, ni ce qu'il portait c'était floue . J'ouvris la porte de la baie, mais ce que j'ai vu avais disparue . Je regardait les garçons, il n'avait pas vraiment vu ce qu'il se passer. Il parler de quoi, je ne savait pas . Mais stiles et scott me prévenait que il partait , il se fesait tard . Je lui ait dit que la journée, pouvait attendre on avait le temps .

Je monter dans ma chambre, je m'allongea sur mon lit. Mes parents arriva tard dans la soirée . J'essaye de m'endormir . Les bruit des feuilles qui se frotte et danse, dans la nuit éclairer de la lune .

Je suis dans la foret, il fait nuit c'est la pleine lune. Je me déplace ,il fait froid ,il pleut et le vent souffle mais beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude . Je vois deux personne courir un garçon et une fille. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leur visage, il court de loin on voit une fumée. Je cours me dirige vers cette fumer, je les appelles il ne m'entende pas .J'arrive a une maison qui brûle . Des hurlement a l'intérieur les flammes . Les deux enfant, la fille veux les sauver mes le garçon l'en n'empêche. je vois des flaches comme si je voyait ce que la petit fille voyait, comme si j'étais ses yeux,je ressentes se qu'elle ressent sur le moments. Je vis encore que une partit de son visage . Je ne vis que les flammes brûler ce qu'il y avait de la maison, elle dansait comme les flammes de l'enfer, j'entendis une voix .

« Kylee réveille la , elle n'attend plus que sa … »

Je me réveille en sursaut encore avec ce cauchemars , il est 4h du matin je me lève et reprend la feuille ou j'avais commencer a dessiner . Je fermer les yeux des flash du visage me revenais j'essaye de les représenter au mieux sur ma feuille. Le temps que je la reprise je n'en n'avais plus souvenir . Cette phrase qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien dire. Je ne comprend pas , je ne peux pas dire a ma mère, que je fais des cauchemars que je rêve encore de sa. Elle va s'inquiète, je m'allonge .Je regarde le temps passer, la lune illumine ma chambre avec le bruit des oiseaux, le vent qui souffle . Le temps et rester pareil jusqu'a ce que je me lève à 8h pour aller déjeuner.

Je descends, je vois ma mère sur le canapé allonger elle devait encore travailler. L'ordinateur en veille je refermer l'ordi, et mais une couverture sur elle. Je pris un petit dej' et je partit m'habiller d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt a manche long je n'arrêter pas de relever mes manches. Je mis ma veste en cuir et parti à pied . Je me promener en même temps, je n'avais pas vue le paysage de jour . Il y avait une forêt , que j'irai visiter a l'occasion. Même si quelque endroit me dises quelque chose. J'arrive devant chez le shérif.

- Bonjour Mr stilinski , est ce que stiles et la ?

- Bonjour Kylee oui il est là haut dans sa chambre tu peux aller le réveiller me dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

- D'accord lui dit-je avec un clin d'œil a mon tour , bonne journée.

Merci bien me répondit le shérif en entrent dans la voiture de fonction .

Je rentrais dans la maison effectivement il y avait personne je montait la haut comme il me l'avait dit . J'ouvris la première porte ce n'était pas sa chambre je vis une deuxième porte un peu plus loin mais j'entendis des voix une que je penser reconnaître comme étant celle de stiles et une m'était inconnu . l'inconnu n'avais pas l'air content apparemment stiles ne voulait pas répondre à sa question . Je me dirigeait vers la porte je frappait et j'entendis comme la porte que l'on entendait ouvrir et le bruit de tuile se frotter .

- Oui papa j'arrive, je sais que tu va partir au travaille

- Désoler mais c'est pas ton père .

- Kylee, qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

- Je te dérange peut être c'était une mauvaise idée de venir sans prévenir . Je suis désoler

- non , t'inquiète pas. Dit tu veux venir chez une amie .

- J'ai peur de vous déranger,

- Si je te le dit kylee .

- D'accord tu va ou ?lui demandai-je.

- Chez Lydia il y aura Alison aussi sa meilleure amie.

- D'accord.

On partit direction chez Lydia, Il me parler d'elle pendant tout le trajet de la voiture. J'avais l'impression de la connaître déjà .Je n'habiter pas si loin que sa de chez elle .

j'arrive avec stiles chez cette filles Lydia . On arriva et ce fut une brune qui nous ouvra .

- Ha stiles tu est arriver . . . avec quelqu'un ?qui es-ce ?

- salut Alison c'est kylee une nouvelle arrivante et comme je la trouver sympa je me suis dit que sa vous dérangerai pas si je venais avec elle.

- Non pas du tout, entre vas-y je t'en pris.

- Merci …

Avec cette brune, la peau couleur pale plutôt lisse au premier regard. Une fille qui prenait soin d'elle, et elle avait un style plutôt pas mal . J'arrive dans une chambre assez colorer et plein de vêtements . Cette fille rien que en la regardant j'avais l'impression de la connaître déjà avec ce que stiles m'avait fait comme description. Elle me regarda surpris, j'avais un peux un style diffèrent mais plutôt bien habiller . Enfin elle me regarda et nous dit :

- si on aller faire du shopping j'ai pas trouver ma tenue pour accueillir ma tante c'est très important .

- Je me présente kylee, Heu moi sa me va j'aime bien le shopping .

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire . Alison me regarda et dit as stiles :

- tu pense faire du shopping avec nous?

- Ba oui … je vais pas laisser ma nouvelle amie toute seul avec des folles du shopping

Je le regardai il était triste rien que a cette penser. On passa l'après midi à faire du shopping et on est rentrer chez Alison elle avait prévue de dormir ensemble chez elle . On rigola, et j'hésitai a vouloir poser une question, mais stiles le vit que quelque chose me tracasser :

- sa ne va pas, kylee ?

- Si sa va … je suis un peu dans les nuages en ce moment … je réfléchit mais je ne vois pas la signification .

- La signification de quoi ?

- C'est dans un rêve c'est un peu bizarre.

- Ha bon je pense pas que sa va changer ta vie comme même me dit Lydia

- Ba quand on a perdu la mémoire sur quelque année de sa vie je pense que si,sa peut changer certaine chose .

Je vis que je mettais mal a l'aise tout le monde je me lève et me diriger vers la sortit. J'avais pourrie leur soirée avec mes idées noir . J'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière mois deux personne , elle m'appella . Je me retourner et je vis Alison avec un homme plus âgées il lui ressembler beaucoup avec quelque trait de son visage .

- Kylee attends s'il te plait

- Non Alison je vais pourrir votre soirée si sa continue comme sa je préfère partir …

- Si tu veux on peut en parler … si sa peut t'aider a te souvenir de quelque chose .

- Viens me voir a la maison si tu veux ? lui proposai-je après tout elle pouvais être ma futur grande amie comme me la si bien dit Scott.

- oui pourquoi pas .

Elle me tendis son portable et je lui écrie l'adresse.

je vais te remmener l'endroit et pas sur .me dit-il son père c'était évident .

Non c'est bon je suis pas loin je suis a quelque paté de maison,j'ai besoin de réfléchir peut être que en découvrant la ville certaine chose vont me revenir.

Je pars vers chez moi, je reçu un message d'un inconnu .

**[Inconnu à Kylee] **:

_dsl de ce que j'ai bien put te dire, On peut toujours être amis_

_Lydia_

C'était Lydia, J'en suis surpris. Stiles a du le lui donner,je rentrer. Mes parents toujours pas la . Je monter après avoir manger un petit peu, j'essaye de réfléchir.

**_Alors comment avez- vous trouver ce deuxièmes chapitres ! Laisser une review si cette histoires vous plait ou pour me dire autre chose tous simplement si vus n'aimez pas ce qui peut être possible je demande juste si vous pouvais argumenter et non me dire je n'aime pas. Merci enfin j'espère que cette partie vous plairas. Vous aurait la suite au prochaine épisodes._**


	4. Premier souvenir

**_Hello tout le monde voila le troisième chapitre! vous deviez l'attendre ! Petit moment souvenirs du passé avant d'en contruire de nouveau ! _**

**_Qu'est ce que scott doit faire d'après vous ? Bonne Lecture ! _**

Après mon après midi chez Kylee, je suis rentrée et bien sur derek m'avait envoyer un message.

« On se voit demain »

Bien sur il aller me poser des question. Enfin le lendemain, je suis aller le voir . Il était chez lui, sont oncle aussi d'ailleurs . Il n'y avait que lui.

- derek ou est ce que tu est ?

- je suis la désoler mais tu aurait pus me prévenir que tu ne viendrait pas hier. Qu'est ce que tu foutais

- Je voyer une amie que tu ne connait pas .

- Ok la prochaine fois prévient!

- tu porte son odeur délicieuse d'ailleurs nous dit Peter,Derek ne sembler pas s'en préoccuper.

- Désoler ou sont les autres ?

- l'entrainement se feras entre toi et moi ! j'ai libéré les autres il sont venue hier !

- Scott comment s'appelle cette jeune femme ?

- kylee

Je laisser Scott avec mon neveu et parti un peu a la chasse, cette odeur et ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Kylee qui est ce ? je partit je courrait un peu ou avait était scott. Et j'arrive devant chez les Argent, quand je m'aperçoit que il y a une autres odeur que celle de scott et de Alison . J'ai l'impression de la connaître, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ou j'ai sentis cette odeur depuis tout a l'heure! Je suis l'odeur, elle me fait arriver a une maison. Est ce que cette kylee et ici?

je monte sur le toit de la véranda, c'est une chambre. l'odeur et beaucoup plus forte,c'est calme .

Je rentre par la fenêtre, le lit et au fond de la pièce. Une jeune fille y était installer allonger, j'écouter c'est battement de cœur, elle dormait paisiblement. Elle est belle. . elle est vraiment belle, sa peau et magnifique. Je lui toucher sa joue étant endormit, sa peau douce comme son cœur . J'aurai pu rester des heures à la regarder dormir. Je regarder sur son bureau, des feuilles éparpiller . Des dessin de crayon , des brouillon. Elle a un cadre photo, de ses parents je suppose . Elle n'allait pas tarder a ce réveiller je sorti par là ou je suis rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers le studio de mon neveux.

Après être rentré je me suis allonger sur mon lits qu'est ce que je vais faire . Je n'arrête pas de me renfermer sur moi même. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrait faire, mes le sommeil me rattrapa . Je me sens bien rien ne viens a part le vide ,et je sens quelque chose une chaleur a coter de moi. Une peau douce et chaude. Elle me veux que du bien,j'entends encore cette voix,la même .

« C'est moi soki,je vais t'aider a nous retrouver toute les deux. Quelqu'un va nous aider »

Qui est ce qui pouvait bien me dire sa. je ne vais pas le savoir car je me suis réveiller . Qui était dans ma chambre ? j'ai sentis une chaleur sur ma peau, mais il n'y a personne juste une odeur un parfum.

Je vais dans la cuisine,ma mère et la en cuisine. Elle en profite c'est son jours de repos.

La musique qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle me regarda avec un sourire à tout les coups elle a quelque chose a me dire encore .

- kylee il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose, on est invitée chez des amis.

- Ha bon je l'ai connait ?

- Il me semble car tu était avec leur fille Alison.

- Cher les argent ?

- Oui sont père a voulu nous accueillir lui et sa fille a Beacon hills

- d'accord je serai la. C'est quand ?

- demain soir .

- …

J'allais a la table ou on mangea toute les deux. On discuta de notre matinée, moi rien a part ressasser cette phrase . Je monte dans ma chambre prend mon ipod et m'habille en jogging, courir dehors me feras le plus grand bien .

j'étaie dans la forêt,je courrait dans les feuilles, elle danse avec le vents, un chant mélodieux les feuille se frotte. Elle était accompagné par le vents avec son chant des animaux, qui font du bruit malgré mon ipod, je le mis comme même je me mis a courir en rythme avec la musique. Je coure à une vitesse assez bien ,quand je vis scott avec d'autre personne, je ne vit pas stiles.

Mais c'est gens la je l'ai connaissais pas, j'aperçus un grande blonde aux cheveux ondulée assez sur d'elle avec une tenue assez provocante, ensuite deux mec l'un avais une peau basane au cheveux rasée et une tenue assez correct , un jeans et une veste en cuir . l'autre jeune homme était un peu comme pareil avec une peau blanche et des cheveux assez cours brun mais il avait tous quelque chose de spécial leur yeux était jaunes. Jusqu'à ce que lui arrivent, j'avais l'impression de le connaître pas forcement de vue je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivent pas a m'en rappeler ou j'ai bien put le voir. Un mec au cheveux noir quelques mèches, une veste en cuir, ils ont presque tous le même style vestimentaire, enfin il leur parler d'une manière comme si il était leur apprentie quelque chose comme un maître et leur élèves. Je n'arrivait pas a voir son visage. Quelqu'un m'avait vu, ce fut le brun qui ma vu je me retournai je voulais partir mais a quelque mètre quelqu'un m'envoie valdingue contre un arbre j'en eu le souffle couper. J'avais du mal a respirer, une voix ce fit entendre celle de scott. Isaac ,c'était son nom il l'appelait comme sa.

Je me sentit ailleurs d'un coup. Je sens qu'un liquide froid m'entoure, elle m'enveloppe. Le choque de la chaleur,me rendit inconscience. Je n'arrivais pas a ouvrir les yeux, je n'arrive pas a sortir ni a respirer d'ailleurs. J'ai le cœur qui me fait mal,l'eau passe partout je n'arrive pas a bouger. D'un coup je sens une chaleur différente de ce que j'ai sentit tout a l'heure. Une deuxième personne et la je sort de l'eau, le vents souffle, est ma peau frissonne avec l'eau gelée. Je sens comme unes veste. Quelqu'un me tien la main j'entends des sons, des cris comme des animaux à l'extérieur jusqu'a ce que ses son diminue .

_« C'est moi … , kylee sort de ta cachette » j'entendis avant de voir des images qui défile. Je vois quelqu'un, c'est mes souvenir . C'est moi dans la foret avec un jeune garçons, c'est le jeune garçons de mes rêves. J'entends encore la même voix que tout a l'heure . _

_« rappelle toi ce que tu est vraiment », je vois un loup blanc et noir d'une masse plutôt imposante ces yeux jaune dorée . _

_« je suis … , ta moitie » _

Je me réveillent dans une pièce,je ne suis pas seul, il y a Scott, il me regarda comme si il était inquiet. Pourquoi il s'inquiéterait on ne se connais a peine. J'ai un peu froid je suis encore mouillée, j'ai mal a la tête je suis dans un studio plutôt dans un entrepôt avec une chaleur qui dégage enfin, je suis dans un lit avec un drap et des couverture. Il ne sais pas aperçu que je m'était réveiller j'approche ma main sur la sienne quand il a était surpris et me regarde comme si il avait eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Heu … bien sa fait longtemps que je suis inconsciente ?

- sa fait un moment je dirait que tu as au moins dormit toute la journée

- Peter elle est réveiller!

- Qui est Peter ?

Il ne me répondit pas, car le fameux Peter arriver sur le bas de la porte. Peter rester silencieux mais il avait l'air triste. Son visage laisser dire que il voulait quelque chose mais il fut déçus. Je regardait ceux qui m'entourai il avais eu peur a ce que je vois. c'est comme si ils me cacher quelque chose . Mais quoi ? Mais je vis stiles a coter avec le fameux brun qui m'avait attaquer. Stiles aller peut être parler pour tout le monde.

- Kylee tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu faisais la !c'est pas courent que quelqu'un cours dans les bois la nuit mais surtout pourquoi on ne ta pas entendu .

- Je pense que je suis discrète …

- oui tu à raison kylee tu l'ai toujours … me dit Peter.

- comment vous pouvait savoir que je suis vraiment discrète

- kylee tout à l'heure tu as encore fait un de c'est rêve encore non?

- Oui j'ai l'impression que des souvenirs revienne, Il se passe que mes parents m'ont expliquer que une partie de mon enfance avait était effacer de ma mémoire … Il m'ont aussi dit que sa pouvais prendre beaucoup de temps et que il était possible que je ne retrouve pas la mémoire . Mais en ce moment je vois quelque chose qui est bizarre … J'ai comme des énigme à résoudre c'est bizarre mais cette forêt la ou j'étais tout a l'heure j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà était la , mais le problème c'est que je ne me souvient pas être venue ici une seul fois.

- Peut être que cela te reviendra il faut laisser le temps au temps. me dit scott

- Mais sa fait 9 ans que j'attends scott, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il sait passer pourquoi j'ai oublier et j'aimerai le retrouver .

- Tu aimerai retrouver qui ? me dit cette homme, est beaucoup plus âgée que ce qui m'entoure. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sur de lui mais je ne pus lui répondre.

- je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que il était important pour moi. J'ai ressentit quelque chose de fort quand j'ai vue ce rêve ou peut être ce souvenir .

Je ne sus quoi leur dire je me leva et commença a me diriger vers la sorti tête baisser,je m'arrêta devant ce qui semble le chef du groupe de jeune. Ce jeune homme était de même taille que moi, il avait des yeux bleu, il portait un jeans et un tee-shirt simple de couleur foncée et porté un parfum je suis sur de l'avoir senti quelque part,mais ou? Je le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui demandait :

- C'est Peter c'est sa ton petit nom ? …

- … Oui

- … merci Peter .

Je me dirigeai vers la sorti,j'avais descendu l'escalier avant de ouvrir la porte du hangar et descendre les escalier qui menai a l'extérieur,je marchait rien ne me venait,il plut les gouttes tombé l'une après l'autre sur mes cheveux. Je devait rentrer chez moi si j'ai dormi presque toute la soirée d'hier jusqu'a maintenant il se fait tard. Il commençait a faire nuit presque.

Après que j'ai traverser la ville jusqu'à chez moi, j'ouvris la porte et je monter l'escalier commence à enlever mon pull ensuite mes vêtements, je pris une bonne douche chaude et m'habiller ainsi que un peu de maquillage pour être présentable bien évidemment assez léger. Je portait un jeans avec un tee shirt décolleter et des bottines et une veste noir. Je descendis je vis ma mère elle était presque prête, après s'être changer en rentrant du travail,elle était au téléphone. Elle me fit signe de l'attendre à la voiture, je me diriger vers la voiture.

Mes parents n'avais même pas remarquer mon Absence. Mon père avait sorti la voiture et nous attendait. Avec ma mère on se dirigea vers la voiture, et direction la maison des Argent. Comment il vont réagir lorsqu'il vont me voir,vont-il dire à mes parents ce qu'il c'est passer hier après-midi ou il ne vont rien dire. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question que l'on n'arriver déjà au carrefour pour ce rendre chez eux.

La voiture s'arrêta dans la rue ou il se trouver. On marcha jusqu'a la porte,pour que ensuite ma mère sonne a la porte d'entrée. On attendit quelque seconde avant que Alison nous ouvra la porte et nous vis. Elle nous fit un grand sourire et nous invita à entrée. Son père arriva la minute qui suivi, et commença a discuter avec mon père et ma mère. Avec Alison on monta au premier et arriva dans une pièce qui fut en supposant sa chambre en l'observant. Elle avait l'air contente de me recevoir ce soir malgré le spectacle que j'ai du faire hier

- Je suis contente que tu soit venue comme même …

- Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit à mes parents et a ton père aussi tu pourras lui dire

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour sa ce n'est rien, sa peut arriver sa. Lydia est plus diplomatique d'habitude je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle c'est conduit comme sa.

- Je doit être tombé sur un mauvais jour alors.

- Oui je pense, pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerai pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Je pourrait peut être t'aider … On ne sait jamais,je suis pas voyante mais le fait d'en parler …

- Oui peut être.

Je lui explique ce que je n'arrête pas de voir dans mes rêves. Ce petit garçons que j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où et quand. Ainsi que le faite que étant petite je me suis retrouver a l'hôpital. Sans savoir pourquoi j'étais ici, mes parents non pas sus me dire ce qu'il avait bien pus ce passer, pour que j'en oublie une bonne parti de ma mémoire et de mes souvenirs. Alors jusqu'a ce jour j'essaie de m'en rappeler mais c'est impossible.

- J'ai un amis à scott qui pourrait t'aider.

- Ha bon !

- On pourrait peut être aller le voir demain si tu veux.

- Oui pourquoi pas demain sa marche !

On descendis après cette discussion avec Alison, on mangea avec son père. Pendant tout la soirée ce ne fut que de rigolade avec ma mère et mon père et le père d'Alison. Il avait l'air de bien ce connaître. Je pense que l'on s'en ai aperçu tout les deux. La soirée ce déroula comme sa et on reparti . Après on se donna avec Alison, un lieu de rendez vous. Je repartit sereine me disant que demain on pourrait peut être trouver un moyen régler ce problème. Je monta dans ma chambre de façon à me préparer à me coucher et devant le lavabo. Le miroir était devant moi, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs et j'avais l'impression d'un changement dans mon visage, mes yeux était devenue d'une couleur jaune vif. Je repris mes esprit et j'avais une impression que quelqu'un m'observer, il aurait pu me voir avec ce qu'il c'est passer avec mes yeux.

Je pris mon portable et j'allais envoyer un message à Alison. Mais je me rendis compte que c'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut écrite. J'attendrai demain,je lui en parlerai de savoir ce qu'elle pense des chose surnaturel qui se passe. Je m'allongea et regarder le ciel par la bai vitrée. La lune brillait de sa couleur blanche et lumineuse. C'était la pleine lune, j'adorai regarder la lune pour m'endormir.

_**Voila le petit moment souvenir qui commence petit a petit de a revenir je vous promet que la suite vous allez aimez ! Alors a vos Rewiev c'est gratuit et je ne mords pas ! Bientôt le prochain chapitre ! **_


	5. Premiere amour?

**_Hello voila Le chapitre 4 ! =P _**

**_Je vous remercie avec vos review ^^ Cela me fait plasirs ! L'histoire d'un secret commence a ce réveler. _**

**_Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec Deaton? Alors lisez ce chapitre Bonne Lectures _**

Le soleil réchauffa la pièce de ses rayons,et illumine la pièce a elle seul. La lumière traversa par la baie vitré de ma chambre. Le silence régner dans la pièce, on ne pouvait que apercevoir des plumes au dessus du lits, les oreillers éventrer. Les pas on entendit dans le couloir la clenche de la porte ce forcer quelqu'un frappa avant que elle ne se réveille. La porte était verrouillée, elle se trouvait en boule sur le tapis de sa chambre.

- Ma chérie tu peux te réveiller tu va pas dormir tout la journée, papa et parti travailler j'y vais de même.

Il n'y pas eu de réponse elle émerger de son sommeil elle sentais son corps douloureux pour la première fois, ses muscle lui fesais mal , elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait envie de crier mais elle ne voulait pas que sa mère ne l'entende. Les larmes coulait le temps passait il diminuer la douleur aussi assez pour que elle se lève.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pus se passer, j'essayerai d'y penser mais avant je vais prendre un bon bain!

l'eau chaude détendit mes muscles qui souffrait j'ai regarder Il était encore assez tôt avant que Alison n'arrive. Les yeux s'ouvrait plus facilement après avoir laisser du temps pour me réveiller réellement. Après avoir pris un bon bain et d'où j'avais moins mal. Bon qu'est ce qu'il a bien pus ce passer comment mes oreillers et mes affaires ont put ce trouver comme sa ? Et surtout pourquoi je me suis retrouver parterre? Je me poser tellement de question que le temps passée vite, j'étais complètement ailleurs avant que j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction j'accourus sur la porte pour la laisser ferme avant que j'entende quelqu'un frapper a ma porte.

- Kylee … c'est moi Allison

- Oui Allison j'arrive ! tu peux m'attendre au rez-de-chaussée

- Hum … ! d'accord je t'attends en bas alors

J'attendis que Alison descende pour finir de mettre mes oreillers et les tissus déchirer dans le sac poubelle que je descendis dans l'escalier. Alison me regarda surpris mais je voulais pas lui dire finalement, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait penser de moi. Enfin je suis sortit dehors la mettre dans le conteneur. Je pris mon manteau et on sortit a l'extérieur Alison pris le volant et m'emmena chez son amis elle ne m'avais pas parler de lui.

- Alison c'est qui cette personne chez qui tu m'emmène .

- Il s'appelle Deaton, Je pense que il pourras t'aider sur certaine chose il a un peu vue beaucoup de chose en médecine et sur plein d'autre truc.

- Et Il est … ?

- Il est vétérinaire.

- …

La passagère regarda la conductrice un peu bizarrement, comment un vétérinaire pouvait l'aider? Elle ne compris pas tout de suite, le pourquoi.

Dans une salle dans la ville de Beacon Hills des chiens aboyaient, des chats feulaient. C'était chez un vétérinaire, deux personnes si trouver déjà. L'un était de couleur matte assez âgés il en était le propriétaire c'était Deaton,Il était vétérinaire,mais un autre temps il était ce que l'on peut appeler un druide des temps moderne. Avec lui se trouver ce jeune homme, un jeune lycéen qui pour lui sa nature a changer en jeune alpha. Il était en train de préparer le matériel pour la prochaine intervention qui était prévue en fin d'après midi si il n'y avait pas d'imprévue. Devant la porte de la clinique se trouver deux jeune femmes. C'est deux femme était Alison et Kylee.

Alison s'arrêta devant une clinique vétérinaire ont ce trouver sur le parking, elle me regarda. Le moteur s'arrêta. On commença a sortir pour y aller, et Alison se retourna et me dit:

- Si tu veux on peut y aller un autre jours …

- Non je veux juste que tu ne me laisse pas seule.

- D'accord!

Les filles se déplaça vers l'entré de le clinique,la sonnette retenti signalant que quelqu'un était rentrer. Un des deux homme ce dirigea vers l'entrée ce fut Deaton, il fut content de voir Alison, mais ne connaissais pas la nouvelle arrivante.

- Bonjour Allison, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Bonjour Deaton On voudrait savoir si tu pourrais nous aider

- heu oui Allison . Mais qui est ce avec toi ?

- C'est kylee … Kylee Water.

- Water … !dit-il avant d'avoir le regard un peu ailleurs avant de me poser la question

- En quoi puis-je vous aider!?

- Kylee a semblerai perdu la mémoire étant jeune d'un accident

- Oui …

- Et elle aimerai retrouver la mémoire!

- D'accord je vois je pense que je peux essayer de faire des recherches

En arrivant devant le propriétaire de la boutique vétérinaire, je me sentis un peu bizarre, j'avais comme une chaleur. Je reconnu Scott à coter du vétérinaire, il discute quand je commençait a regarder Scott plus précisément. Je vue sa peau lisse mate, c'est yeux marrons c'est cheveux assez foncée la chaleur qui dégager, j'arrive pas a retire mon regard de lui c'est comme si il m'hypnotisai. Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus a me contrôler,mes muscles se tende, je n'arrive plus a bouger de moi même. Je sens ma respiration s'accélère je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Alison, Deaton et Scott s'en aperçoive. Deaton me prend par les bras et m'allonge au sol et demande a Scott de se placer derrière moi. Je sens sa chaleur derrière mois je me sens de plus en plus bizarre depuis hier soir. Qu'est ce qu'il mais arriver, et la je sens une douleurs c'est atroce.

Autour de moi, je sens quelque chose qui m'oppresses, des voix s'élève dans la clinique et ensuite une seul voix s'élève

- Kylee !

J'étaie bien dans c'est bras, je sens sa chaleur. Des bras protecteur me serre j'entends des cri de panique. J'ouvre les yeux ils commence a se taire je vois Scott devant moi. J'ai toujours aussi chaud, je vois quelque chose chose enveloppé Scott et les autres,d'un coup la couleur disparue. Ma chaleur disparue aussi d'ailleurs, je repris mes esprits.

- Tes yeux on changer de couleur me dit scott

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte?

- Scott as raison me dit le vétérinaire tu es une métamorphe.

- Quoi mais c'est pas possible

Soudain quelqu'un arriva et la sonnette de l'entrée retenti. Tout le monde fut surpris de la personne qui rentra. En le voyant me regarder comme il le faisais, Scott ressenti quelque chose de la jalousie peut être au son de sa voix

Peter qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda Scott en se relevant et ce plaçant devant nous !

Scott … mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend demanda Alison

Je regarda Scott, je ne le vue de dos mais on pouvait y lire plein de chose il était tendu , la tension

c'est doigt long et fin il y avait quoi au bout des ongles non j'aurai plutôt dit des griffes au même moments je regardai mes mains et je compris que j'étaie pareil que Scott.

Je commençait à ne plus réussir a respirer, j'avais mal je souffre, je sens quelque chose une chaleur elle me brûle. Je n'arrive pas a me calmer et la je le reconnue ses yeux, il sont unique. Le fait de voir ses yeux je m'en rappelle je le connaissais il était quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup a l'époque. Ma peau commencer a me brûler. Il me tenait les bras sur les épaules pour me tenir en équilibre assis

- Lâche moi lui dit-je tu me brûle lui fit-je en retirant mon bras

- Kylee me reconnais-tu?

- … oui je viens de m'en rappeler j'ai vécu un temps ici je sais que je te connaissais mais tu n'était pas seul … ?

- Oui tu n'était pas toujours avec moi … Tu était souvent avec des cousins de la famille kylee et tu était la seul jeune louve qui arriver a faire quelque chose d'étonnant !

- comment sa ?

- Tu le verras par toi même !

Tout les trois me regarder, je me demander si il y avait quelque chose. Qu'est qui a pus le changer, il est différent de ce que mes souvenirs me sont revenue. Scott et Alison le regarder avec un regard un peut de surprise pendant que je lui posait c'est question.

- Kylee je pourrais te parler seul

- Non dit-ils tout les trois ensemble

- … je l'ai regarder tout les trois

Alison se plaça devant moi et Scott a coter d'elle et Deaton se mis a mes coter il me demanda de le suivre, je le suivie il avait peut être besoin de discuter. je le regardait il commençait a ranger son matériel on pouvait entendre que c'était mouvementé a coter mais qui pouvait bien ce passer

- Heu Mr Deaton … Pourquoi Scott ce comporte-il comme sa ! et Alison, Il c'est passer quoi avec Peter au juste ?

- Tu peux m'apeller Alan , Il se passe que Peter à sans le faire exprès sans contrôle tuer sa nièce Laura,Il à attaquer derek il a un peu essayer de chercher un moyen de redevenir un alpha …

Laura, Laura je me le répéter ce nom dans ma tête je me rappelle.

Flash /

Deux jeune fille jouer et courait dans un jardin,l'une avait une boite en métal il était dans le jardin d'une maison. Le soleil frappait de sa lumière sur les arbres qui jouait avec les ombres et le vents faisais danser les arbres des rires se faisais entendre.

- Mia dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvres

- Oui ! répondit-une petit fille toute joyeuse

- Il vaut mieux que l'on cache nos secret dans cette boite et enterré.

- D'accord on pourras l'ouvrir quand on seras plus grande n'est ce pas ?

- Notre secret seras bien garder avec la nature qui est avec nous et comme réponse

le vent soufflait leur cheveux détacher le pollen voler et les oiseau se mire a voler et les rayons perse les arbres pour laisser passer cette preuve d'amitier

- Mlle hale Laura voudrait-elle bien revenir à la maison nous dit une voix derrière elle.

- Derek répondit-elle en lui sautant au coup

- Mia répondit-il avec le sourire

/ fin du flash

Kylee sus tout de suite que le garçons dans c'est rêve était de la famille de Peter , celui qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves . Elle se rendit pas compte que elle était dans les nuages Deaton sans inquiéta

- Kylee sa va ?

- Oui tout va bien.

Je ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité je voulait partir Je me dirigea vers la sortit et je vis Scott regarder Peter quitter la clinique vétérinaire,il me regarda Alison suivie son regard je commençait a trembler encore une fois je demandait a Alison si on pouvait quitter la clinique.

Deaton avait emmener Kylee a coter avec Alison on regardait Peter qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir,on attendit que elle soit bien de l'autre coter pour commencer a parler

- Pourquoi tu es la Peter ? C'est rare que tu vienne ici sa doit être pour une bonne raison

- Je suis la pour Kylee je voulais lui parler a Deaton aussi savoir si sa pouvait pas être dangereux pour elle si on pouvait lui dire ce qu'il lui ait arriver ou bien si il fallait que elle le découvre d'elle même si elle se souvient pas forcement

je le regardait il avait raison qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu se passer elle aurait pu être choquer et ne plus être elle même. Mais qu'est ce que Kylee était au juste, je ressent quelque chose de spécial c'est autre chose pas comme avec Alison mais beaucoup plus fort . J'arrêtai de me poser cette question je lui poser la question

- derek ne le sait pas ma sœur lui à enlever ce souvenir aussi, il ne se souvient pas d'elle !me dit Peter

- Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pus se passer? Demanda Scott

- les vrai parents de Kylee était partie dans la maison quand elle a brûler

- …

On fut tout les deux étonner mais alors ceux qui sont avec elle, sont des amis de la famille et ce font passer pour ses parents, comment elle va réagir quand elle le découvrira .

- Il ne faut pas que elle soit seul

- Oui il faut savoir si elle a découvert quelque chose sur sa transformation

- Je suis d'accord nous dit Alison

- Il faut qu'elle voit Derek

- Non il en est pas question qu'est ce qu'il lui ferais il vaudrait mieux pas toute de suite !

- je pense que le fait de voir Derek pourrait l'aider a ce rappeler nous dit Alison a mon attention.

Peter parti quand Kylee arriva il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle, de quoi avait-il bien pus parler tout les deux .

Alison accepta de me ramenait chez moi. Mais ou est ce que l'on pouvait bien ce trouvait ,je ne savait pas exactement ou on se trouvait avec Laura. Elle est morte . C'est Peter qui la tuer la colère commença à monter quand je l'aperçu

Ce fut plus fort que moi , je lui sauta à la gorge mais Scott est Alison m'en empêcha de le frapper

Tu la tuer, ta propre nièce, comment tu as pus dit-je du voix désespérer

Kylee calme toi me dit scott d'une voix douce

Comment je peux rester calme lui dit-je les larmes au yeux

Deaton ce trouver derrière moi, il avait un pots en bois poli un cercle, elle contient quelque chose. Il me regarde dans les yeux , c'est yeux sont noir et profond. On peut y lire de la sincérité de l'amitié. Sa voix souffle l'air et me dit:

- Kylee, tu peux prendre ceci, tu te fait une infusion de ce qu'il y a dans cette boite. Elle pourra certainement t'aider a retrouver de la mémoire. Scott ramène Kylee et Alison chez elle S'il te plait. Je te donne ta journée.

- D'accord doc.

Scott nous raccompagna, il pris sa moto est nous suivi. Dans la voiture d'Alison, la musique était en fond sonore. Alison se concentra dans sa conduite, le paysage évolue

- Alison je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ? j'aurais besoin d'un avis tant que Scott n'est pas la ?!

- Oui bien sur de quoi tu veux parler ?

- J'ai quelques symptômes que je n'arrive pas à identifier enfin j'en suis pas sur .

- Quel sont ses symptômes

- j'ai chaud, des bouffer de chaleurs quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression d'être hypnotique et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler

- Ha mais sa veux dire que tu es amoureuse c'est sur ! de qui sa peut bien être?

- Sa c'est passer tout à l'heure avec …

- Scott me dit Alison sa se voyer à la clinique.

- Tu le connais bien Scott

- Oui je le connais bien Scott, je suis sortit avec lui, sa c'est mal terminer avec les précédent événement.

- D'accord !

- On est plus ensemble ne t'inquiète pas !

- …

- Kylee il y a un problème ?

- Non rien c'est … nouveaux pour moi lui répondit-je

On était arriver avec Alison,elle coupa le contact. On sorti de la voiture qui était dans la court de la maison. Alison sourit et me dit en s'approchant de moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas il est doux est gentil

- Qui est doux et gentil ? Nous demanda scott

- Nous parlons de garçons des truc de filles

- Ha vous parler quelqu'un du groupe ?

- Ha secret répondit-je

On se regarda avec Alison, un rire en sortie Alison et Scott me suivie dans le salon. Mon père était là il s'habiller de son manteau et me regarda et s'aperçut d'inviter.

- Papa, salut je suis avec des amis

- Ok je vais rejoindre mes collègues on a du travail

- D'accord

Mon père m'embrassa le front et salua Scott et Alison j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de la maison et entendit sa voiture démarrer. On se déplaça vers le salon qui était déjà bien aménager peut être même fini. Je préparer ma tasse de thé avec de l'eau assez chaude. L'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire sur le gaz, je préparer la concoction avec ma cuillère a thé. j'emmenai ma tasse pour la mettre sur la table basse. Je voulais leur donner quelque chose a boire il n'y a que Alison qui accepta un verre de jus de fruit. Je regarder Scott j'avais une question qui me brûler les lèvres,avait-je le droit de le lui poser.

- vous penser qu'il se passe quoi ? Nous demanda Alison

- surement un accident ou un meurtre … On seras surement sa au info...

- Alors Scott comme sa tu es un … lui demandait-je

- oui .

- D'accord depuis longtemps

- Sa va faire deux ans. Vous voulait pas me dire de qui vous parliez tout a l'heure nous dit Scott

Je regarder Alison, on commença a rigoler. On ne pouvait pas lui dire que l'on parler de lui indirectement. Mais bon après il faut savoir que l'on se connais pas aussi bien tous ensemble. Pourquoi je n'irait pas les voir, quand ils sont ensemble !

- Je préfère pas ! Dit tu doit avoir de l'entrainement pour te contrôler non !

- Oui pourquoi cette question

- j'aimerais bien y assister

- je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée !

- Si justement peut être que sa me feras monter des souvenirs !

Scott ne fut pas de cette avis apparemment pourquoi est-il contre je ne comprend pas. Je bu ma tasse de thé que j'avais préparer cela me fit du bien je me sentis décontracter,un peu trop d'ailleurs je sentis mes muscles me relâche. Je sens mon corps tomber, ma vue ce trouble encore. Je sens des mains tremblante fine mais forte me tenir avant que ses mains plus chaude, plus douce. Pour ensuite m'endormir.

_**Voila la fin du Chapitre qu'est ce qu'il va ce passer, avec la concoction de Deaton. Le moment avec Scott et Kylee vous avait aimer ? **_

_**Laisser une review c'est gratuit sa en coûte rien ! **_


End file.
